prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliyah
|birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Taylor Wilde WWE Performance Center Sara Del Rey (WWE PC) |debut = January 20, 2013 |retired = }} Nhooph Al-Areebi (November 23, 1994) is a Canadian female professional wrestler of Arabic descent, better known by her ring name Jasmin Areebi. She is mostly seen throughout the Canadian and American independent wrestling promotions. She is currently signed to WWE performing on the NXT brand under the ring name Aliyah. Early life Areebi was born in Toronto, Ontario. She is of Arab descent and grew up in a strict, conservative family. In 2012, she graduated from St. Joseph's College School, and later attended George Brown College, where she studied nursing. She also attended a circus training school. Professional wrestling career Early career (2013–2015) Areebi wrestled on the independent circuit, debuting for Squared Circle Wrestling (SCW) in January 2013. She wrestled for a variety of promotions in Canada and the United States, including Pure Wrestling Association (PWA), Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW), and New England Championship Wrestling (NECW). Between 2013 and 2015, Areebi won Women's Championships in Pure Wrestling Association and Great Canadian Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015–present) On March 17, 2015, it was reported that Areebi had signed a developmental contract with WWE. Her signing was confirmed by WWE on April 13. Areebi made her first appearance for WWE's developmental branch NXT at the NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable event on May 20, as part of Tyler Breeze's entrance. She made her in-ring debut on the June 20 NXT house show, teaming with Alexa Bliss and Lina in a losing effort against Carmella, Devin Taylor and Cassie. In October, Areebi was given the ring name Aliyah. Aliyah's television debut took place on the January 13, 2016, episode of NXT where she competed in a number one contender's over-the-top-rope battle royal for Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. On March 24, she had her first title match for the NXT Women's Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion Bayley. Her second title match opportunity came on April 16 where she was defeated by the defending champion Asuka. She wrestled in an extensive number of tag team and singles matches before wrestling her third title match on October 7 in a rematch against Asuka, but was unsuccessful in winning the NXT Women's title. On October 20, Aliyah participated in a number one contender battle royal for Asuka's NXT Champion, which was won by Ember Moon. Afterwards, she spent the remainder of the year wrestling tag team and singles matches, ending 2016 with two singles matches, both won by Liv Morgan. SmackDown (2017) Aliyah made her main roster show debut on SmackDown on January 3, where she was defeated by Carmella. Return to NXT (2017-present) Aliyah returned to NXT on January 5, where she defeated Mandy Rose in a dark match. On January 20, she and Ember Moon won a 12-man battle royal. Shortly after, she wrestled Ember Moon in three matches, all by Ember Moon during that same month. On April 19, Aliyah joined a Number One Contender battle royal for the NXT Women's title, that ended in no contest. A month later on May 13, a second battle royal was held to determine a number one contender, this time with a decisive winner in Bianca Blair. On June 9 during the first night of the 2017 NXT At Download event, she teamed with Drew McIntyre & Kassius Ohno in winning a mixed tag match against members of SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain & Nikki Cross). During July, she wrestled singles matches won by Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. During the months of August and September, Aliyah wrestled solely tag matches picking up a handful of successful match wins against various tag team combinations. On October 4, Aliyah competed in a losing effort against Mae Young Classic winner Kairi Sane, while also displaying a villainous persona. Three weeks later, Aliyah competed in a battle royal for the final spot in the NXT Women's Championship Fatal Four Way at NXT Takeover: War Games, but she was eliminated by Sage Beckett. After spending months competing as a heel at live events, Aliyah turned heel on the August 15, 2018 episode of NXT, when she was shown being advised by Shayna Baszler regarding her match against Kairi Sane. Later in the event, Aliyah was defeated by Sane via submission. Personal life Areebi first decided she wanted to become a wrestler at a taping of Raw on May 5, 2008 after watching Beth Phoenix and Mickie James. Her favorite wrestlers include Edge and Jeff Hardy. In September 2015, a number of racially insensitive comments made several years prior on Areebi's Twitter account were discovered by fans. WWE subsequently issued a statement regarding the controversy, stating that her account was used by another person at the time. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **'As Jasmin Areebi' ***''Arabian Night'' (Moonsault) ***''Magic Carpet Ride'' (Inverted leg drop bulldog into a split-legged pin) *'Signature moves' **Diving leg drop **Full nelson with bodyscissors **Lotus lock **Running crossbody, to a cornered opponent **Somersault neckbreaker **Seated surfboard **Northern Lights Suplex Hold **European Uppercut *'Entrance themes' **"Did You Find It" by Cut One and Dexter French (NXT; April 27, 2016 – July 30, 2016) **"Fatal Fantasy" by Earl Coolidge (NXT; August 4, 2016 – March 25, 2017) **'"The Cat's Meow"' by CFO$ (NXT; 2017-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Great Canadian Wrestling' :*GCW WILD Championship (1 time) *'Pure Wrestling Association' :*PWA Elite Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:1994 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Michigan Championship Wrestling Association alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:WWE Models Category:Living people